


Glitter in the sky (Glitter in our eyes)

by sinkluvbug



Series: Julie and the Three Singing Idiots [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina are Best Friends, Alex and Julie are fashion icons, Best Friends, Everyone Is Gay, Friendship, Gen, Good Friend Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Julie Molina, Good Friend Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina Loves The Phantoms, Soft Julie Molina, Soft Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), fashion - Freeform, we stan them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkluvbug/pseuds/sinkluvbug
Summary: Clothes are something all the members of "Julie and the Phantoms" love. Whether it be styling or stealing them from other band members, each one of them knows the fashion game.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina, Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina & Reggie Peters
Series: Julie and the Three Singing Idiots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100552
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Glitter in the sky (Glitter in our eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's part five of my series!
> 
> I don't really like how the second part is written but I don't have the energy to change it. Hope you enjoy the story anyway :)
> 
> Also, let's ignore the fact that the title is a Doja Cat lyric. I don't know why I chose it but it feels like it fits.

Julie Molina was notoriously well-known for stealing other people’s clothes. Jackets and sweatshirts, specifically. And it just so happened that today was quite cold.

It was 7:42 A.M, and Julie was rushing out quickly to ensure she would get to school on time. Being that she lived in California, she gave no thought into grabbing a jacket. But, alas, Julie found herself shivering when she stepped out into the cold November weather. The cool breeze bit at her skin as she walked out her front door. She had told Ray that she would walk to school; big mistake. Now, Julie was stuck feeling like someone had enclosed her into an ice cube.

Walking down to the studio, Julie wished she had grabbed something warmer. Of course, it wasn’t _entirely_ her fault; the warm weather was something she had gotten used to. She pushed open the large barn doors, shivers going down her spine.

Julie walked over and grabbed her songbook, which was lying face down on the piano. But as she walked out, her eye caught Luke’s flannel, which was draped on the couch. She knew his flannels were comfortable; she had worn them a fair number of times. 

_Luke won’t mind. Besides, I’ll just take it off at school. It will be like I never wore it._

Grabbing it quickly and running out, Julie felt instant warmth run through her body. The soft fabric felt nice against her chilled skin. It’s faint scent reeked of Luke’s cologne and cherries, the smell comforting Julie. She had worn so many of his clothes, his scent was permanently stuck in her nose. She ran down the steps and towards her school, feeling much better than before.

So much better, that she forgot to take his flannel off. Now, at 5:16 P.M, Julie was sitting in the studio writing lyrics, her body snuggled into Luke’s flannel.

Just then, Luke and Reggie poofed in. “Hey, Julie!” They said, looking at their singer.

Julie looked up at them and smiled. “Hey, guys.” She looked back down at her book and continued to write.

“Whatcha write- Hey, is that my flannel?” Luke asked, walking over and sitting next to Julie.

Julie looked at the flannel that she was surrounded in and blushed sheepishly. “Yeah, sorry. It was cold this morning and I happened to find it here when I was getting my songbook.”

Luke merely chuckled. “It’s fine, Jules. It’s not like you haven’t stolen any clothes of ours before.”

The blush that lined Julie’s cheeks spread around her whole face. He wasn’t wrong- Julie had stolen their clothes more times than she could count. But still, she found herself embarrassed, knowing that the guys thought of her as a _clothes stealer._

Luke slung his arm around Julie and motioned for Reggie to join them. Reggie hopped over and laid his head onto Julie’s chest. The three were now squished together, feeling the warmth of each other’s body heat, the smell of Julie’s strawberry perfume and Reggie’s sea breeze cologne and Luke’s lemongrass scent that no one knew existed. They were comfortable. Maybe even more comfortable than Julie was in Luke’s flannel.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

Every member of _Julie and the Phantoms_ knew that Alex had the best fashion. His pink sweater, of course, was iconic. His fanny pack made his look 10x better. He always knew which piece to wear with what. Which is how he found himself trying to help Julie pick out an outfit for Flynn’s birthday party.

“Alex- you know fashion better than anyone! How come we can’t find anything that works for Flynn’s party?” Julie asked, exasperated. Heaps of clothes were sprawled out over her bedroom floor. Alex stood by her closet, hands on his hips.

“None of your fancier clothes work together! Only your casual outfits seem to work. But, this is a fancy party. You can’t be showing up in jeans and a sweatshirt,” Alex said, turning to face Julie. She was wearing a black dress that was two sizes too big. 

Julie groaned and sat on her bed. They had been up trying on clothes for almost two hours now, and it was draining the life out of both of them (Not that Alex had any life to begin with).

Suddenly, Julie stood up, an idea popping into her head. _Her mom’s chest!_

“Alex! What about my mom’s chest? She had a ton of clothes in there!” Julie exclaimed. Alex rushed over to her and the two pushed all the clothes away, pulling the chest out from under them. Julie pushed it open, revealing a heap of clothes to try on and style.

Alex’s eyes lit up, and he even squealed. “This is awesome! Let’s start trying on!”

Julie giggled and pulled out some clothes. She loved playing fashion model for Alex.

Almost 20 minutes and 40 try-ons later, Julie finally decided on an outfit. She emerged from the bathroom dressed in a black turtleneck with a pink-based tye dye t-shirt over it. Her jeans were wide-cuffed on the bottom, with blue, pink and white strips on the sides, the same ones she wore to the school dance. Her shoes were Nike Air Force Ones and her hair was let down in its natural curly state. 

“Yes! You look amazing!” Alex exclaimed.

A wide grin spread on Julie’s face as her and Alex danced around her bedroom in excitement. “It’s all thanks to you!” 

If being a part of a band didn’t work out, these two could definitely work in the fashion business. 

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Being a ghost had its perks. Cool teleportation skills, intangibility, and almost unlimited freedom. Reggie loved all of these things very much. But there was also the downside of having no human qualities, like sleeping, eating, and being seen. Reggie missed these things. He longed to be able to eat some sort of food again without it going _right through him._ He missed snuggling into his warm bed and falling into a deep sleep, dreaming about things he loved. He especially missed not being made of _air,_ his clothes and body and everything else. There were pros and cons about everything now.

To cope with his unpredicted death, Reggie would steal his friend’s hoodies. Alex’s, in particular. Julie and Luke’s were nice, but they didn’t have that special touch that Alex’s did. They were warm and fuzzy, with the soft smell of pine trees and the ocean. They were comforting, and that’s what Reggie needed. Comfort.

One day, in particular, Reggie was sitting in the studio, strumming the strings on his bass. It was close to nighttime, with the evening sun glimmering into the studio windows, it’s faint orange glow spreading through the room. The upper half of his body was enveloped in Alex’s pink sweatshirt, it’s soft fabric rubbing against Reggie’s pale skin. He hadn’t really given any second thought into wearing the sweatshirt; it was almost second-nature to him to wear it. So when Alex popped into the studio and gave him a puzzled look, Reggie was confused.

“Why are you giving me that look?” Reggie asked, placing his guitar on the ground.

“You’re wearing my sweatshirt,” Alex said. He sat down next to him and tugged gently on the sleeve. “See?”

Reggie looked down at the sleeve Alex was clutching. Realization hit his face, and he buried his head in his hands, embarrassment crossing his face.

“Sorry,” He mumbled.

Alex chuckled and let go of the sleeve. “It’s fine, Reg. You look good in it anyway.”

Reggie’s head shot up. “Really?” He asked, shocked.

Alex nodded. “Yeah!”

Reggie blushed and laid his head on Alex’s shoulder. They snuggled close together, with Alex resting his head on Reggie’s chest and Reggie laying on Alex’s stomach. 

When Julie and Luke came down into the studio later that evening, all they found was a small pink blob and a blonde-headed drummer sleeping soundly together on the couch.


End file.
